


Raised This Way

by AngellTheNinth



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Touch Aversion, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Gideon noticed that Harrow doesn't let her touch her when they kiss. They have a conversation about it. Because they really do need to talk about stuff like that eventually.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Raised This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote for Tayden on twitter, this is for the second Griddlehark prompt she suggested. Hope everyone likes it cause I really love the space necromancer lesbians and I intend to write a lot more of them.

One would think that after winning a war against God everyone’s lives would take a turn to the better, that things would be easier. Well who ever came up with that was a fucking liar. Sure things were calmer, there weren’t as many people trying to kill them but Gideon couldn’t for the life of her, the second life of her, figure out what Harrow’s deal was.

When Gideon came back into her own body and reunited with Harrow they were too busy fighting to actually get time to talk properly. They stuck close to one another and sneaked in a few make out sessions, which was weird by itself but given that they haven’t talked yet it was even weirder.

To add to the weirdness every time Gideon tried to get a bit handsy or for lack off a better words touchy with Harrow, she would flinch away and leave not saying anything or even looking at her. Then when they saw each other again she would act normal.

Well Gideon’s had enough of it. She was sitting on the bed with her legs and arms crossed, looking at the door, waiting for Harrow to arrive.

“The one time I’m waiting for her she’s late.” Gideon grumbled staring at the door like its gonna magically gonna transport Harrow in the room.

Although it would be that much of a surprise given how many things she’d seen. But since she, apparently by some cruel twist of fate, likes Harrow she’ll be a bit more patient.

After a few more minutes the door creaked open. Harrow stepped into the room, she glanced at Gideon, closed the door and walked past the bed to the closet. She took off her cloak.

“Griddle I can feel you staring at me.” Harrow looked over her shoulder.

Gideon blushed and looked away, embarrassed that Harrow caught her starring, “Can you just hurry up and come to bed?”

”A bit eager Griddle?” Harrow smirked.

”You wish.” Gideon winked at her despite still blushing, “Maybe another time my Grim Goddess of Bones. But now I want to talk to you.”

Flirting was also new for them. It was weird at first, but eventually they eased into it. It was like fighting, but trying to make the other person blush with their words.

Harrow washed her face, leaving it bare of her necromancer paint and sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Gideon. They just looked at each other for a bit, like they were studying each other. Eventually Gideon was the one who broke the silence between them.

“Listen, something’s been on my mind lately. I mean I was thinking about something.”

“Well that’s new. Unless it was something to do with your porn magazines.” Harrow crossed her legs and leaned on her elbow.

“Nothing like that. Well some of it but more importantly I wanted to talk about... well thins thing we have going on between us.” Gideon scooted closer to Harrow.

Harrow hummed, “Don’t you like the things as they are?”

“I do! Don’t get me wrong I love kissing you. In fact it might be my second favorite activity, second only to sword fighting.” Gideon spoke very energetically.

“Be still my heart.” Harrow responded in a monotone voice and a deadpan expression.

“But! I also want to... you know, touch you. Not in a sexual way. Well yeah that too, a lot actually. But I mean I wanna hold you close when we kiss, I wanna cup your cheeks, pull you close, you know intimate, sappy shit like that.” When Gideon was done confessing all of that she looked away and was really embarrassed by her words. But when she looked back at Harrow it turned out that the necromancer was also embarrassed judging by the blush on her face.

“That’s all... sickeningly sweet considering its you. I thought your fantasies would be much dirtier than that.” Harrow laughed despite her blush.

“They are. You probably don’t wanna know half the stuff that goes on in my head. But in order for us to get to those we need to take the little steps first. So lets talk about the little steps.” Gideon leaned forward, a bit closer to Harrow.

Harrow didn’t look very confidant, she looked small, insecure, she hugged herself, “Its not like I... I don’t want those things, I feel like I’m touch starved and touched averse at the same time and its so confusing.”

“Growing up in the Ninth does that doesn’t it?” Gideon looked at her with sympathy. She knew how Harrow felt, it took her a while to get comfortable with the idea of Harrow touching her without expecting a fight to get yelled at by someone. 

And it was the same for Harrow. They weren’t raised to be used to a gentle touch, from each other or anyone else for that matter.

“I just can’t fathom the idea of it. I don’t even touch myself let alone...” Harrow stopped when she realized what she said and she saw the shit eating grin on Gideon’s face, “Griddle... don’t...”

Too late. Gideon laughed so hard that she actually had tears running down her face.

“Oh stop it you perverted cav! I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.” Harrow narrowed her eyes at Gideon.

“Sorry, sorry just... they way you said it.” Gideon wheezed, took a few deep breathes to calm herself, “Ok, ok I’m done. Please go on my Rayless Mistress.”

“Anyway... I’m just not comfortable with a lot of touching. I freeze up, push people away, run away. I’m working on it though.” Once again Harrow looked very small in Gideon’s eyes.

Gideon reached over gently placed her hand over Harrow’s. Harrow flinched but didn’t pull away.

“I know. We’ll work on it. Together. Like I said, I like things the way they are now but eventually I want to get to the point where I can touch you, and you can touch me without wither of us thinking something bad is gonna come of it.” Gideon smiled at her necromancer, who smiled back.

“I want to get to get to that point too. Its just gonna take us some time.”

“Well lucky for us we have a lot of time huh?” The cavalier chuckled, causing Harrow to do the same.

“I suppose so. Gideon?” Harrow looked at Gideon with a warm look in eyes.

“Yes?” Whenever Harrow said Gideon’s name she knew Harrow was very serious.

“Can I have a kiss? No touching, besides the hand holding, I think I’m ok with that.” Harrow asked in a very shy tone.

Gideon smiled gently, “Of course.”

Gideon leaned in close to Harrow, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Harrow returned the kiss, putting a bit more pressure, but she made no move to touch Gideon or vise versa. However the warmth of Gideon’s hand in hers was there, and it felt really nice.

They separated and their faces were inches away from each other. Gideon smiled and gave Harrow a peck on the cheek.

“I liked that.” The cavalier whispered, earning a kiss on the cheek in return from her necro.

“I liked it too.”


End file.
